This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In some known wireless systems, a client device selects the wireless AP offering the best signal strength from a list of available wireless APs.